Primera plana
by SeriesTherapy
Summary: Un repaso por las apariciones de Richard Castle en los medios de comunicación a lo largo de los años.
1. Chapter 1

**Richard Castle, de fiesta en fiesta**

 _1 de marzo de 2009_

El incombustible escritor neoyorquino Richard Castle fue visto anoche al volante de un despampanante Ferrari, de camino a la fiesta más glamurosa de la ciudad, el cumpleaños del músico y actor Michael Emer. En la puerta de la discoteca Brooklyn pudimos verle muy bien acompañado, pues de su brazo no iba solo una, sino dos modelos de la firma Victoria's Secret.

Si la semana pasada el autor nos sorprendía apareciendo públicamente en varias ocasiones con la joven actriz Sophie Michaux, esta semana la sorpresa se la habrá llevado ella, pues parece que la relación no ha progresado más allá de un par de cenas a la luz de las velas en _Le Cirque_.

 **¿Crisis creativa?**

Hay rumores de que _Storm Fall_ , que saldrá a la venta la semana que viene, será el último libro de la saga protagonizada por Derrick Storm. Lo que nadie sabe es si esta decisión ha sido fruto de las malas críticas que su autor ha recibido últimamente. Después de todo, no es un secreto que sus novelas no levantan las mismas pasiones que hace algunos años. Varios críticos hablan de que Castle "ha perdido fuelle".

Y a estos problemas se añade su divorcio, hace apenas un año, de la que todavía es su editora, Gina Griffin. Fuentes cercanas a la editorial Black Pawn nos hablan de una relación más que tirante entre la editora y el escritor, lo que desde luego, no puede ayudar a mejorar la calidad del trabajo literario de Castle.

¿Qué le deparará el futuro a Rick Castle? Si es cierto que _Storm Fall_ será la última novela de la serie, el autor se encuentra en un cruce de caminos. ¿Por qué vía se decantará?

¿Nos sorprenderá con un thriller plagado de acción y misterio, como en los buenos tiempos? ¿O seguiremos viéndolo de fiesta en fiesta?


	2. Chapter 2

**Richard Castle vuelve a la carga**

 _30 de septiembre de 2009_

Tras las numerosas acusaciones de que su carrera estaba atravesando un duro bache, Rick Castle nos hace callar a todos. El escritor prepara el lanzamiento de su novela _Ola de calor_ , que promete mantenernos con el trasero pegado a la silla y los ojos al papel. Según los responsables de su editorial, Black Pawn, se trata de "la mejor novela de Castle hasta la fecha".

Acción, misterio, intriga, traiciones y romance son las claves de esta novela, a la que ya se le vaticina un futuro brillante en las primeras posiciones de las listas de ventas. En esta historia, la detective Nikki Heat, del departamento de policía de Nueva York, investiga un intrincado asesinato, acompañada por un apuesto periodista, Jameson Rook, que la observa para basar un artículo en su trabajo.

 **Una investigación exhaustiva**

Para dotar al relato de mayor fidelidad, Castle ha estado colaborando con el departamento de homicidios de la policía de Nueva York durante meses. En especial, con la detective Kate Beckett, en quien está basado el personaje de Nikki Heat.

En la novela, Heat y el periodista Rook mantienen un tórrido romance que hará subir la temperatura de los lectores. Al ser preguntado sobre su propia relación con la detective Beckett, y si guarda alguna similitud con la historia de su _alter ego_ , Castle responde: "Cualquier parecido de la novela con la realidad es pura coincidencia… o totalmente intencionado".

Parece que Castle no quiere arrojar luz sobre este asunto. Como tampoco lo hace la detective. De lo que sí nos habló es del día a día con el escritor. "Castle es como un niño. Literalmente. Se mete en más problemas de los que resuelve."

No queda claro si entre el escritor y su musa hay algo más que una relación laboral, por extraña y poco convencional que resulte. Pero por el momento, podemos saciar nuestra sed de romance con _Ola de calor_ , que saldrá a la venta el próximo mes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Castle, incorregible**

 _3 de febrero de 2010_

El escritor Rick Castle se niega a sentar la cabeza. El que se ha convertido en uno de los solteros de oro de Manhattan quiere mantener su estatus social. Hace apenas una semana publicamos en este mismo medio una lista con los solteros más cotizados de la gran manzana, en la que Rick Castle figuraba en el noveno puesto. Pero que esté soltero no significa que no salga por ahí a divertirse.

Recientemente se le pudo ver disfrutando de una romántica cena en el sofisticado restaurante Drago con Amanda Livingston, también soltera, y también muy cotizada en el panorama social neoyorkino. Sin embargo, ella ha desmentido los rumores de relación. "No saldría jamás con alguien que trata así a sus citas", asegura. No sabemos qué pasó entre ellos en esa cena, pero lo que parece seguro es que saltaron chispas, aunque no románticas, precisamente.

 **El síndrome de Castle**

Por una razón o por otra, el escritor no ha sido capaz de mantener una relación estable desde su segundo divorcio, hace ya dos años. Hace poco, saltaban los rumores de que entre Castle y su musa, la detective de homicidios Katherine Beckett, de la policía de Nueva York, podía haber algo más que un mutuo interés por los asesinatos.

¿Es posible que Castle esté ya fuera del mercado? Hemos podido preguntar directamente a uno de los mejores amigos de Beckett, el detective Javier Esposito. "Yo no sé lo que pasa entre esos dos. No lo saben ni ellos. Pero preguntádselo a Beckett", nos animaba. "Ah, y sacadle una foto a ver la cara que pone".

Con San Valentín a la vuelta de la esquina, tendremos que esperar para ver quién será la cita de este año de Rick Castle. Os mantendremos informados.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rick Castle, ¿de vuelta a las andadas?**

 _12 de octubre de 2010_

¿Es cierto que todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad? El afamado escritor de best-sellers Richard Castle cree que sí. Y lo ha demostrado reconciliándose con su segunda ex mujer, Gina Griffin, su actual editora. Mezclar negocios con placer no le funcionó bien en el pasado a la pareja, que terminó su relación en divorcio tras solo tres años de matrimonio.

"Esta vez las cosas son distintas", asegura Gina Griffin. "Hemos aprendido de nuestros errores y no volveremos a cometerlos." La novia de Castle se muestra muy optimista. Durante el verano hubo ciertos rumores de reconciliación, que con esta noticia se ven confirmados. Ahora podemos afirmar con total seguridad que el escritor y su editora pasaron las vacaciones en la residencia de verano de Castle en los Hamptons.

En cuanto a su relación laboral, Gina se muestra muy categórica: "Nunca hemos dejado que lo personal afectara a los negocios. No vamos a empezar a hacerlo ahora." Y por el momento, el arreglo les funciona muy bien. La nueva novela de Rick Castle, _Calor desnudo_ , ya figura en la lista de las más vendidas apenas dos semanas después de su publicación.

"Gina me ha ayudado mucho", afirma el escritor. "Se ha pasado el verano encima de mí, mientras hacíamos un esfuerzo conjunto por terminar… la novela, quiero decir." Sobre su relación con la detective Kate Beckett, la inspiración para el personaje de Nikki Heat, Castle sostiene: "Beckett ha sido lo suficientemente generosa como para dejarme colaborar con su equipo como preparación para la tercera novela de la serie; gesto que agradezco enormemente, sobre todo ahora que tiene otras… ocupaciones".

Hay quien dice que el hombre está destinado a tropezar siempre con la misma piedra, sin embargo, habrá que esperar para ver si Castle nos demuestra que la expresión está equivocada.


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Dónde se ha metido Richard Castle?**

 _3 de agosto de 2011_

Con el lanzamiento de su nueva novela, _Aumenta el calor_ , a la vuelta de la esquina, aumenta la inquietud entre las fans de Richard Castle, que se preguntan qué ha podido pasarle al escritor. Castle no ha aparecido en público desde hace semanas, lo que no es habitual en él.

Por todos es conocida la mala racha que atraviesa Rick Castle en el terreno personal. A su ruptura hace meses con Gina Griffin (que ahora es su ex por partida doble) hay que añadir la debacle de la producción de la película _Ola de calor_ , la adaptación de la novela homónima escrita por Castle. Si bien es cierto que el autor no estaba involucrado profesionalmente en el proyecto, no cabe duda de que este fracaso habrá supuesto un duro golpe para la moral del novelista.

Pero sin duda, el varapalo más grande que se ha llevado Castle últimamente está relacionado con su trabajo extraoficial con la policía de Nueva York. Aunque no está confirmado por fuentes oficiales, todo apunta a que el escritor se vio envuelto en el tiroteo que tuvo lugar durante el funeral del Capitán Roy Montgomery, y que resultó en un detective herido de gravedad, aunque se desconoce el nombre de la víctima.

¿Es posible que se trate de un buen amigo de Castle? ¿Será esa sea la razón de su súbita desaparición? ¿O fue herido el escritor durante el tiroteo? Sea como sea, esperamos oír buenas noticias pronto. Y, Castle, si nos estás leyendo, no sería mala idea que dieras señales de vida, aunque sea para calmar a tu ejército de fans, que están a punto de colapsar nuestro buzón de entrada con mensajes preguntando por ti.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un castillo sin reina**

 _5 de diciembre de 2011_

Ya podéis respirar tranquilos, fans de Richard Castle, porque el escritor se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud, como demostró el pasado sábado, cuando acudió a la gala benéfica de Navidad para la Biblioteca Pública de Nueva York, una cita anual que nunca se pierde. Sin embargo, a pesar del alivio que sentimos por su reaparición, no pudimos dejar de notar la ausencia de una acompañante a su lado.

No parece que al escritor le vaya mal, a juzgar por las sonrisas que dedicó tanto a sus fans como a los miembros de la prensa. También es cierto que no pudimos indagar demasiado acerca de la causa de su soledad, ya que Castle no se quedó en la gala durante mucho tiempo, solo lo justo para hacerse unas cuantas fotos, estrechar algunas manos y contestar unas pocas preguntas.

"Agradezco sinceramente todas las muestras de preocupación recibidas durante los últimos meses", declaró el escritor. "Ha sido una época muy difícil en lo personal, y aprecio todos los gestos de cariño, tanto hacia mí como hacia la policía de Nueva York."

A la gala también acudió la madre del escritor, la actriz de Broadway Martha Rodgers, que nos dedicó unas palabras sobre su hijo. "Richard ha cambiado mucho. Está muy centrado, y pasa todas sus horas libres con su hija o trabajando con la policía. Está más involucrado que nunca con el departamento de homicidios de la comisaría nº12, y todos esperamos que esa colaboración dé sus frutos muy pronto."

Sin embargo, ni Castle ni su madre se pronunciaron acerca de la vida amorosa del escritor, que se marchó tan solo como había llegado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un rejuvenecido Rick Castle toma las librerías**

 _30 de septiembre de 2012_

Aunque nadie sabe cuál es el secreto, Richard Castle ha vuelto a la esfera pública, y mejor que nunca. El escritor se muestra radiante y lleno de energía, actitud que ha permeado a su trabajo, ya que su nueva novela, Calor helado, ya encabeza la lista de las más vendidas.

Aunque no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto, puede que su nueva actitud tenga algo que ver con una mujer. No hay más que ver la dedicatoria de su último libro: "A todas esas personas exasperantes, estimulantes e irritantes que nos empujan a hacer grandes cosas". Vaya, vaya, son palabras muy potentes, Rick Castle. Pero, ¿se refieren a alguien concreto? ¿Hay alguien nuevo en la vida de Castle?

"No, definitivamente, no hay nadie nuevo", asegura el autor entre risas. Ante la pregunta de qué es lo que le hace sonreír tanto últimamente, él contesta: "El café. Sí, no me miréis así. Hace años que me gusta el café, pero antes no podía tomarme una taza hasta que llegaba al trabajo. Ahora es lo primero que hago por las mañanas. No hay mejor forma de empezar el día que con tu café favorito".

En la fiesta de lanzamiento de _Calor helado_ , a la que acudió solo, se le pudo ver interactuando con su hija Alexis, de 18 años de edad, al igual que con su madre, la actriz Martha Rodgers y sus compañeros de la comisaría nº12, entre los que se encontraba la detective Kate Beckett, en quien está basado el personaje de Nikki Heat.


	8. Chapter 8

**El novelista Richard Castle y la detective de policía Katherine Beckett, comprometidos**

 _17 de febrero de 2014_

A Rick Castle siempre le ha gustado sorprender a su público, y esta vez se ha superado a sí mismo al anunciar su compromiso con la Detective Katherine Beckett, de la policía de Nueva York. La prensa no estaba al tanto de esta relación, así que decir que nos hemos quedado de piedra es quedarse cortos. ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¡Qué callado te lo tenías, Ricky!

El escritor y su musa anunciaban así su compromiso: "Nos complace anunciar que hemos decidido dar el siguiente paso, y que a partir de ahora, compartiremos nuestras vidas." La pareja, que lleva más de un año y medio de relación, según su comunicado oficial, se ha negado a ofrecer más comentarios.

 **Un romance de novela**

Castle y Beckett se conocieron hace ya más de cinco años, cuando el escritor comenzó a seguir a la detective en su faceta profesional. De hecho, su famoso personaje Nikki Heat está basado en la mismísima Beckett. Desde el inicio de la serie protagonizada por la ficticia detective, su relación con el periodista Jameson Rook ha hecho las delicias de los fans de Castle, que no dejaban de preguntarse si esa relación sería un reflejo de la dinámica entre los auténticos Castle y Beckett.

La cosa todavía no está clara, y las fechas no coinciden, pero no podemos resistir la tentación de proclamar: ¡Os lo dijimos! Sabíamos que había algo entre vosotros, y el tiempo nos ha dado la razón.

Aunque la declaración oficial hablaba de una ceremonia íntima, todavía no hay fecha de boda. Pero estad tranquilos; seguiremos esta historia para ofreceros todos los detalles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Richard Castle se esfuma de camino a su boda**

 _8 de mayo de 2014_

Estaban destinadas a ser el evento del año, pero a un extraño cambio de emplazamiento de última hora (probablemente para despistar a la prensa) le siguió la desaparición del novio, por lo que las nupcias de la Detective Katherine Beckett y el escritor Richard Castle no llegaron a celebrarse.

Nadie parece saber qué ha sido de Rick Castle. La policía no ha emitido ningún tipo de comunicado, como tampoco lo ha hecho la familia del escritor, a pesar de haber pasado ya 72 horas del supuesto incidente. Las malas lenguas apuntan a un grave caso de arrepentimiento prenupcial. Sin embargo, los más allegados a la pareja desmienten tales acusaciones. "No creo que Castle sea capaz de hacer algo así. Beckett y él están muy enamorados. No hay más que verlos para darse cuenta de que están hechos el uno para el otro", aseguraba la Detective Karpowski, compañera de Beckett en la comisaría nº12, tras enterarse de lo ocurrido.

Al ser cuestionada sobre la estrategia que seguirá la editorial Black Pawn tras este contratiempo, Paula Haas, agente de Castle, aseguraba: "En lo que debemos concentrarnos ahora es en traer a Ricky de vuelta sano y salvo."

 **¿Accidente de tráfico?**

Hay testigos que afirman haber visto un coche ardiendo en la cuneta de la carretera que conduce a la finca de Castle en los Hamptons. De ser así, el incidente que impidió la llegada de Richard Castle a su propia boda podría haber sido un accidente de tráfico. Sin embargo, los fans del escritor se han lanzado a la oportunidad de hilar finas teorías conspiratorias, que hablan incluso de un posible secuestro. Las autoridades no han afirmado ni desmentido ninguna de estas hipótesis.

Sin más indicios por el momento, solo queda lugar para la especulación. Lo que está claro es que Richard Castle se ha esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

¿Accidente, secuestro, o huida? El tiempo lo dirá.


	10. Chapter 10

**Richard Castle resurge de sus cenizas**

22 de octubre de 2015

Su paradero en los últimos meses sigue siendo un misterio, pero Richard Castle ha vuelto a casa. Asimismo, las circunstancias que rodean la desaparición del escritor son una incógnita. Castle fue localizado recientemente y trasladado al hospital Presbiterian de Nueva York, aunque todavía no se han revelado los detalles de su reaparición. Por suerte, el autor no sufre secuelas físicas aparentes. Lo que sí padece es un grave episodio de amnesia. Y por lo visto, selectiva, ya que lo único que no recuerda es dónde ha estado en los últimos meses a partir de su desaparición, que se produjo el mismo día de su boda con la detective de homicidios Katherine Beckett.

En este enigma no faltan conspiranoicos que apuntan a un secuestro orquestado por alguna organización criminal. Sin embargo, la explicación real podría no ser tan peliculera. No es ningún secreto que los últimos libros de Castle no han funcionado muy bien en las librerías, por lo que algo de publicidad no le viene mal. Y ahí es donde entra en juego este conveniente caso de amnesia. Hay quienes dicen que toda la trama fue urdida por el propio Castle para abrirse paso hacia los titulares de los grandes medios. Y si, de paso, escapaba del altar, mucho mejor.

En una reciente entrevista en televisión, Castle dejó claro que la detective Beckett y él todavía no han fijado una nueva fecha para su boda, aunque no ha aclarado si se celebrará más adelante, o si el futuro de la pareja está en el aire tras lo ocurrido.

Lanie Parish, íntima amiga de Kate Beckett y su dama de honor en la frustrada ceremonia, arremetió contra los reporteros apostados frente a la comisaría donde trabaja esta (y donde Castle pasa sus ratos libres). "No tenéis vergüenza. Yo que vosotros guardaría esas cámaras antes de que os las encontréis en un lugar del que no podréis sacarlas sin ayuda de un bisturí", amenazaba la médico forense. "Esos dos han pasado por mucho, como para que ahora vengáis a ponerles las cosas más difíciles". ¿A qué vienen estas duras palabras? ¿Son fruto de la inseguridad? ¿De quién protege a su amiga: de la prensa, o del propio Castle?

¿Es cierto que Castle está pasando por un momento de extrema debilidad, o ha sido cómplice en su propio secuestro? ¿Retomará su vida donde la dejó tan abruptamente? ¿Le habrá perdonado Beckett su desaparición?


	11. Chapter 11

**Castle, fuera del mercado para siempre**

 _12 de diciembre de 2014_

Las navidades son fechas especiales, en las que todo el mundo sale a disfrutar del ambiente festivo en compañía de su familia. Al menos, esto es lo que ha hecho Rick Castle, a quien hemos visto de compras en una conocida calle comercial del centro de Manhattan, con Kate Beckett de una mano, ¡y un anillo en la otra!

Todo apunta a que Castle y Beckett se dieron el sí quiero en fechas recientes en compañía de unos pocos y selectos invitados. Lamentablemente, no disponemos de muchos detalles, ya que la pareja ha llevado este asunto con su secretismo habitual.

Al enterarnos de la noticia, acudimos a los amigos de los recién casados en busca de detalles, aunque no nos sirvió de mucho. Cuando preguntamos al Detective Kevin Ryan, compañero de Beckett, por la ceremonia, solo respondió con un gruñido lastimero. No sabemos cuál es el problema del joven detective, ya que, conociendo al escritor, no dudamos de la belleza y emotividad del evento.

En cuanto al Sr. y la Sra. Castle, no cabe duda de que el matrimonio les ha sentado muy bien, a juzgar por sus brillantes sonrisas e inusual acaramelamiento en público. Parece que han sido capaces de superar los obstáculos que se interponían en su camino y han salido fortalecidos de ello.

Por desgracia, no pudimos acercarnos a ellos, ya que se esfumaron en cuanto lo intentamos. Así que aprovechamos esta oportunidad para desearles lo mejor en su nueva vida juntos como marido y mujer.

* * *

 _Y esto es todo. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, comentarios y sugerencias. He pensado que este era un buen momento en la historia para parar. Una vez que la serie termine, me plantearé si continúo hasta el final. De momento, marco esta historia como completa._

 _¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_


End file.
